jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ostriches
The Ostriches were an ostrich group act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. The Ostriches returned, bigger and badder than ever, for JayGT: Redemption Island II. Despite performing as Blacklight Performers, they were eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background The ostrich or common ostrich (Struthio camelus) is either one or two species of large flightless birds native to Africa, the only living member(s) of the genus Struthio, which is in the ratite family. In 2014, the Somali ostrich (Struthio molybdophanes) was recognized as a distinct species. The common ostrich shares the order Struthioniformes with the kiwis, emus, rheas, and cassowaries. However, phylogenetic studies have shown that it is the sister group to all other members of Palaeognathae and thus the flighted tinamous are the sister group to the extinct moa. It is distinctive in its appearance, with a long neck and legs, and can run at up to about 70 km/h (19 m/s; 43 mph), the fastest land speed of any bird. The common ostrich is the largest living species of bird and lays the largest eggs of any living bird (extinct elephant birds of Madagascar and the giant moa of New Zealand laid larger eggs). The common ostrich's diet consists mainly of plant matter, though it also eats invertebrates. It lives in nomadic groups of 5 to 50 birds. When threatened, the ostrich will either hide itself by lying flat against the ground, or run away. If cornered, it can attack with a kick of its powerful legs. Mating patterns differ by geographical region, but territorial males fight for a harem of two to seven females. The common ostrich is farmed around the world, particularly for its feathers, which are decorative and are also used as feather dusters. Its skin is used for leather products and its meat is marketed commercially, with its leanness a common marketing point. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_ostrich Judge Cuts The Ostriches' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P02 consisted of rapping El-P's "Deep Space 9mm", and then one of their members performing impressive skiing feats. Incorrectly believing the footage was faked, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy buzzed the act, but JayDK gave them a standing ovation. The Ostriches' performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Joanna Littlewood-Johnson. After 4Play After learning of their elimination, The Ostriches freaked out and started a stampede in the JGT arena, causing damage and putting lives at risk along the way. The JayGT Police Force had to be called in, who shot all of The Ostriches dead. Since then, the group has been recreated with a new group of ostriches, to compete on Redemption Island II. RI 2 Qualifier The Ostriches' audition in Episode RI203 consisted of dying themselves in liquid neon and then singing along and dancing to songs such as Bee Gees' "Stayin' Alive" and Tracey Ullman's "Breakaway". JayDK and Smack gave them standing ovations. The Ostriches' performance was not strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, eliminating them from the competition along with Ministry of Dance and Nathan Selove. The news of their repeat early elimination sparked another stampede. Category:Acts Category:Animal Acts Category:4P Acts Category:4P Animal Acts Category:Acrobats Category:4P Acrobats Category:Rappers Category:4P Rappers Category:Groups with LGBT Members Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Animal Acts Category:Groups with Pedophile Members Category:Novelty Acts Category:RI 2 Novelty Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:Vocal Groups Category:RI 2 Dance Groups Category:RI 2 Vocal Groups